Total Drama Decades
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: A new season has joined the Total Drama series. Two new hosts, twenty new contestants, and many new challenges join together in Camp Wawanakwa for laughs, romances, and fights. [This is NOT interactive!] SYOC. Closed!
1. Opening

A smiling unfamiliar couple stand in front of the cameras. Behind them a familiar-looking camp.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa," said the male. "I am Wil Grace..."

He tilted his head slightly up, giving him a snobbish appeal. His golden hair shifted in just a way as he did so. He held many characteristics similar to the previous host, though they were a much lighter shade; blonde, blue eyes, fair skin.

"And I am Lia Nicholas," added the female.

She looked very much like a female Wil; long, layered blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfect, fair skin. It was obvious by first look that they were related. Lia and Wil looked to be around the same age, so it could be assumed they were probably siblings. Their different surnames only made it more difficult to confirm that.

"And we are here to host the newest season of Total Drama!" Lia exclaimed.

"Due to an unfortunate legal problem, Chris McClean will not be returning as host this season," explained Wil. "But that will not change the fun and excitement Total Drama has to offer."

"This season we return to Camp Wawanakwa with a whole new theme," said Lia. "The 20th century; challenges based around each decade of the 1900's."

The camera slow starts to pan out.

"We will have many contestants fighting for a prize worth 100,000 American dollars," said Wil. "So there should be plenty of fun on this season of-"

"Total Drama Decades!" interrupted Lia.

Wil turned to her looking agitated, though Lia didn't notice. The camera fully pans out to show the island as it slowly fades to black.

* * *

**I have gotten all the characters and am working on the first true episode of this story. I have already posted the female contestant introduction special and next with be the male version. Then the first episode will be after that.  
**

**VARNER'S FORM**

**Name: Phillip Varner**

**Nicknames, if any: Varner (Main Address)**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: Hipster Dude**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Physical Appearance: Varner has shaggy brown hair that is kept slightly messy. He has a square jaw line with sharp features. His blue eyes are almond-shaped. He has pasty white skin, stands 5'7", and has a thin, lanky build. He has a tattoo on the back of his right wrist; a black traditional star.**

**Regular Clothing: Varner wears a white long-sleeve shirt underneath a mute red t-shirt. The t-shirt is slightly baggy and has a Dr. Salt (Dr. Pepper parody) logo on it. He wears it with a pair of dark jeans with black and white high tops. He wears his hair back underneath a grey beanie. He has glasses; black, thick-rimmed.**

**Alternative: He wears a dark red t-shirt with 'Pop Culture Vintage' written in dingy yellow cursive letters. Over it he wears an open grey flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wears black pants with white Converse. He wears the same grey beanie as before, along with his glasses.**

**Swimwear: He wears a pair of simple dark red swim trunks.**

**Sleepwear: He wears a pair of loose, red flannel pajama pants that are worn out along the leg bottoms. He wears it with a white wife-beater.**

**Personality: Varner is the typical "unconventional" teenager, though that is how he wishes to be described. He claims not to like what everyone else likes, trying hard to be so indie it isn't funny; yet he will wear name brands, listen to well-known artists, and play big name games. His only defense for this is he "liked it before it was cool".**

**He gets called fake a lot, but often counters it with he doesn't care. He really doesn't care for other people's opinions, unless they are other hipsters, punk rockers, or another form of outcast-stereotype. He takes their criticism heavily and morph himself around it. He is very susceptible to peer pressure.**

**People outside of the "outcast circle" don't matter to him. He will call them fakes, even when they aren't. He can be considered closed-minded and just plain rude. He calls them "haters".**

**Family:**

**1.) Hailey Varner: Mom, 44. She has long, wavy blonde hair that has side bangs that frame her face. She has an angelic face that houses her large blue eyes. She is as sweet as can be and dotes on her children.**

**2.) Triston Varner: Dad, 45. He looks just like an older Varner, with grey streaks and some facial hair. He is a well-known business man who pushed his kids to behave properly. He thinks this "hipster-thing" is just a phase.**

**3.) April 'Gem' Varner: Sister, 13. She has short, messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She, too, is a hipster and follows her brother's every step. She is simply mimicking him.**

**Anything else: He is allergic to apricots.**


	2. Female Contestant Introduction Special

**So there will be confessionals in this story, starting in this special. They will be recognizable with a line break and the name of the character in brackets centered labeling the section. There is an example below.**

* * *

_[Lia]_

_"This is merely an example of a confessional scene."_

_Dialogue will be like above. They won't always be labeled with a speakers, so if not (like above) the dialogue was spoken by the character using the confessional._

_"Dialogues like this are spoken by other characters," said Wil. "Usually from outside the confessional, but sometimes inside the confessional too."_

* * *

_"While above is a confessional scene, this is a regular scene," explains Wil. "See how there is no name is brackets above my speech in this section? That means it is a regular scene and has no special point of view."  
_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Decades," greeted Wil. A casual smirk spreads across his face. "I am here with a look into half the contestants for this season... The female contestants!"

The camera was just showing his face, but zooms out after he speaks to reveal him standing underneath the flag pole. Nearby being the docks, where a large boat sat. The camera focused on that boat.

"On that boat are those lucky girls that get to participate in this season," explained Wil. "They range from snobby and greedy to kind and clumsy... In fact, I should probably start introducing them. They are probably killing each other on that boat just waiting around with all those clashing personalities."

He paused.

"Okay," he said. "First up is the distant and clueless artist, a girl with an eye for colour and contrast, Iseult English."

A short girl slowly surfaced from below deck of the boat and exited onto the dock. She was carrying two large bags underneath her thin arms. Her apple red hair fell to her back in an uneven, home haircut. Her clothing was messy from paint splatters. Without the splatters, it would be a plain outfit consisting of a lavender button-down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of loose khaki cargo pants with brown sandals.

She walked down the dock and up to Wil. She dropped her bags and sat down on the largest and most solid of the two.

"Welcome," greeted Wil.

* * *

[Iseult]

"My name is Iseult English... I guess that is it..."

Iseult just sits there, staring at the camera with a sleepy, distant expression.

* * *

Iseult seemed to take the adjective "distant" to heart, staring at Wil with a blank expression. He was holding on his hand to shake her's, but withdrew it when he felt awkward underneath her stare.

Wil took a step back and turned his attention back to the camera.

"Okay than..." he said dragging out the last word. "She will be fun. Anyway, next up is the wushu enthusiast... Wait, did I say that right? Woo-shoo... What the heck is that?!"

Wil sounded out the word and thought of it for a bit.

"Anyway, here is Xih-ue-ying... Oh, Xiuying Qiao," introduced Wil, butchering the poor girl's name at first. "What is up with the words I cannot pronounce?"

A tall, Asian girl stood on top of the boat. Her silky black hair was tied back into two braids on either side of her head. They framed her soft facial features. She continued to smile as she stood there. Her bright clothing complimented her bright expression. A yellow t-shirt underneath a yellow and orange button-down shirt. A picture of a lemon decorated the front of that yellow t-shirt. The only thing cool-coloured would be her navy blue skinny jeans, but even those were accessorized with warm colours. A glittery orange belt hung around her hips. Yellow socks peaked out from underneath the orange converse high tops. Bright yellow and orange jewelry added to the brightness.

She wheeled a suitcase behind her as she walked off the boat. She looked graceful at first, but as soon as her feet hit that wooden dock, she fell straight on her face.

Wil busted out laughing as Xiuying got up and brushed herself off. She kept her head down as she walked up to the duo and put her suitcase beside Iseult's stuff. Iseult didn't even lift her head as Xiuying stood beside her. Xiuying just shifted on her feet awkwardly.

* * *

[Xiuying]

"Ni hao, wo jiao Xiuying Qiao. Translated into English, 'Hello, I am Xiuying Qiao'. I am currently on this show to show my family I deserve to be part of the Qiao family. I wish to be seen as the graceful flower my name so means... But I guess I am off to a bad start."

* * *

Wil finally slowed down on laughing. He held his sides like they were in pain. Still he continued.

"Ha! Next up is- Ha! The Queen of-" his sentence was stifled with happiness.

"What is the meaning of making me wait?!" snapped a girl standing on top of the boat.

The girl stood there like she was the queen of everything; one hand on her hip with the other holding onto a lace parasol. Her long, brunette curls fell down in a regal way which complimented her heart-shaped face with soft features. Her icy blue eyes was burning flames as she stared at Wil.

Wil looked back at her, all his laughter quickly drained when he heard her complaining voice.

"I was _just_ getting to you," he said, drawing out 'just'. "As I was saying, the Queen of Mean, Miss Genevieve Sionis."

"Queen of what?!" snapped Genevieve.

* * *

[Genevieve]

"First off my name is Genevieve Antoinette Sionis. Someone calls me anything else, they will live to regret it. And I am not here because I wish to be!"

Genevieve greeted the camera with an angry expression, though it did not contort her beauty.

"And I am not the "Queen of Mean". I have been called a _rich girl_ and _Princess_ before, but I am so not mean. Is it mean to believe that everything around me should go along perfectly... And I may act a bit... Stuck up, as some might say, but I am never _mean_!"

* * *

Genevieve stomped down the deck, a boy following closely behind her carrying all her many large bags. She soon stopped beside Wil, Iseult, and Xiuying. When she did, the boy dropped all her luggage right on top of her. She managed to get out.

"Hey, watch it!" snapped Genevieve.

The boy ran away. Iseult saw this and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?!" asked Genevieve.

* * *

[Genevieve]

"I am defiantly not going to stay quiet when some mess of a girl laughs at me!"

* * *

Genevieve got up and brushed herself off. Wil also chuckled as he watched this. Iseult just smiled, though Xuiying kept her head down. Genevieve just sneered at the two who chuckled and readjusted so her parasol covered her fair skin.

* * *

[Xiuying]

"Even with that guy throwing all her luggage at her, that Genevieve was very graceful about it... Up until she snapped that is, but any normal person would be angry with having such heavy-looking bags dumped on them by someone they don't know; even by someone they knew, they would be angry."

* * *

Genevieve huffed and stood near Xiuying, away from Iseult and Wil.

"Well, this is defiantly becoming fun," said Wil. "The girl up next should just add to the fun. A master of emotions and people, Alexandria Fields."

* * *

[Genevieve]

Genevieve looked confused as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean? _Master of emotions and people_? So what is she, manipulative? Gosh, this guy needs to learn to make things cleared."

* * *

A lean, buxom girl stepped onto the deck of the ship. Her straight expression, which was paired with her long blonde, blue-tipped hair and purple eyes, seemed out of place amongst her bright, radiating energy. Even her clothes seemed out of place, being so dark. Mainly using the colour black, her shirt, tights, boots, and hair accessory all matched. They were paired up with her denim min skirt and denim ripped vest.

She looked actually intimidating with that expression, but that intimidation soon disappeared when the girl's eyes landed on the small group waiting for her. Her straight face twisted into that of an amused smirk.

She slowly walked over to the group, a large, heavy backpack slug over her shoulder. She stopped in front of Genevieve and dropped her bag.

"Hey, watch where you are dropping your crap!" snapped Genevieve.

The girl just shrugged.

"Sorry, I saw all the junk surrounding you and thought this is where people dropped their bags. I thought you were just being weird and stalking people's belongings," she said. "Now I just think you are spoiled."

* * *

[Alexandria]

"My name is Alexandria Fields, much how the host introduced me, but everyone can call me Alex. People can call me Andria too, but Alex is probably the best."

"And about that girl, what's her name? ... Genevieve!" she exclaims with joy. "Yeah, I could tell she was spoiled and just decided to point it out. I thought it was funny. She will probably be easily to gather information on."

Her normal smile twists to form one that has a sadistic undertone to it.

"This will be a fun game!"

* * *

Genevieve sneered at Alexandria and was about to comment, when Alexandria just walked away. Genevieve was thrown off by that. Alexandria walked over to Xiuying and looked up at her.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Alexandria.

Xiuying was taken back. Alexandria had just insulted Genevieve and then quickly became nice to Xiuying. Xuiying didn't know how to react.

"Yeah," said Xiuying.

Alexandria's smile faded and gained a slight confused look. That was only for a second though, because her smile came back. She walked over to Iseult and stood near her. Whether Iseult noticed or not, Alexandria was examining her.

"Like I thought, fun!" exclaimed Wil. "Next girl up is the quiet soldier. Often described as, even going as far as to describe herself as, level-headed, Tyki Gearsmith... Another weird name!"

A girl stood erect on the deck, appearing before Wil even finished. It was like she expected to be called. She carried one army-style bag in her right hand. This added to the military style she had going. A black tank top one would normally see worn by a female in a cliche military film was paired with a white scarf and a pair of green bombachas pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots. Sitting atop of her black, layered hair was a white beret.

Despite this strong expression and the way she carried yourself, she stood short. You would have never guessed from a distance that she was close to five foot.

Her dark green eyes stared down everyone with a sort of anger and intimidation.

* * *

[Alexandria]

"Great, a military brat! They are hard to get information out of to begin with and that difficulty just goes up when they actually embody that military idea themselves."

* * *

[Tyki]

"..."

* * *

Tyki stood a bit away from the group, though did not ease up. She instead set her bag down in front of her length-wise. She spread her feet to line up with her shoulders and rested her hands behind her back. The military would call this the "at ease" position.

She did not speak, making everyone, even Iseult, feel slightly awkward.

* * *

[Iseult]

"That girl... Tyki... She is scary. She reminds me of Saturn from the painting, _Saturn Devouring His Son_. She isn't monsterous in appearance, but the air she gives off seems to almost line up with one."

Iseult shutters.

"I think I will stay away from her."

* * *

Iseult shifted a bit in her seat, which caught Alexandria's attention. Upon seeing the almost oblivious Iseult feel uncomfortable around someone was defiantly not a good thing.

"Okay then..." Wil said, trying to break the silence.

Even Wil didn't know what Tyki would be like. He even felt a bit intimidated by her.

"How about I introduce the next girl?" he suggested.

Almost in sync, Iseult, Genevieve, Xuiying, and Alexandria nodded their heads quickly.

"Okay!" Wil quickly jumped in at the sight of agreement. "The next girl is a mad scientist of sorts. Enthusiastic about anything to do with the topic of science, there is Chelsea Crawford."

A short statured girl rushed up to the deck. If she hadn't been carrying some luggage, one would mistake her for some nurse or something. She wore white scrub bottoms matched with a pink floral scrub top. A white lab coat tied it all together.

She jumped the steps from the boat to the dock, landing on the wooden deck with a thud. She rushed up to everyone. Without even putting down her bags, she energetically greeted Wil and the girls.

"Hello!" she exclaimed.

* * *

[Chelsea]

"Oh my gosh! So I am Chelsea and love to be here. This is so cool to be here. I hope to win the money; I so need it for my experiments."

"Ah yes, my experiments. It must be the reason why I am here, because you guys were interested in my experiments. I brought some!"

"This right here is my electric razor."

Chelsea pulls out a terrifying machine. What the audience expected to be a typical electric razor actually turned out to look like a torture device. A large blade that resembled that of a table saw was attached to a small rusty handle.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" cried Chelsea with happiness.

She turns it on all while smiling. The blade starts to turn, though upon going fast enough, the blade detaches from the handle and flies into the camera. While the image goes static, sound remains. It sounds as if the blade went through the door while going through the camera. Sounds of horror and pain can be heard in the shouting.

"Sorry!" Chealsea can be heard calling out.

* * *

Chealsea walks up to Xiuying and smiles. Right as she was about to saw something, Chelsea's eyes widen like she just thought of something.

"Oh my gosh! You remind me a lot of my robot! I should totally show you her some time!" said Chelsea.

Chelsea seemed so happy, but Xiuying wasn't so sure how happy she was being compaired to a robot. From what she imagined, robots looked weird and creepy; but Xiuying just took it, compliment or insult.

"Yeah, how about not," said Wil. "At least it has brought some sunshine after..."

He dragged out the last word while looking in Tyki's direction. She just narrowed her eyes, as if warning him to think his next words carefully.

"And our next girl!" Wil said, changing the topic. "She is as fierce as can be; one of the reason we chose her. It is the competitive Camille Rodda."

Wil introduced her, but no one showed up on the boat. Wil stared before he started to become irritable. He looked towards an off-screen person and gestured for them to check it out. An intern is shown scurrying up to the boat.

"Not happening!" was all that can be heard.

The intern then came running out and ran up to Wil. He whispered in Wil's ear. Upon finishing, Wil sighed.

"The amazing and possible winner, Camille Rodda," announced Wil in a monotoned voice. He added in a low side-note, "Talk about conceded."

A girl came out of the boat, pulling her luggage behind her. She held herself high as her long dark copper hair swung behind her. Her smirk matched the cruel aura of her hazel eyes.

Her outfit screamed high class but simple. It added to the impression she had made at first looks. A white floral tube top mixed with a black pencil skirt and white wedges.

She stopped right beside Genevieve.

* * *

[Camille]

"I am here to win. My name is Camille Rodda and you best remember it, as it will be posted everywhere as this season's winner."

* * *

Genevieve smiled upon seeing Camille's dress. It didn't really compare to her name brand pearl grey dress or glossy black erin wrap heels, but it was defiantly impressive.

* * *

[Genevieve]

"Okay it isn't like I am going to be besties for life with her, but she could be worthy of being at least friends during this stupid show."

* * *

They didn't need to say anything. They just respected each other, which showed from the exchanging of smirks.

Wil had no clue what they were doing, but he didn't really care.

"This is boring!" he shouted, bringing attention back to him. "Let's introduce another girl! She is Little Miss Perfect... Marley Howe."

A short girl no more than five foot even stepped onto the deck of the boat. She looked down on the large group with her narrow green eyes. Her soft-featured face was framed with feathered blonde hair.

As she walked, the clothing moved perfectly along with her bosomy body. A white, bell-sleeved blouse trimmed in white lace was matched with a long, ankle-length, purple skirt. Brown, cork heels peaked from underneath the dress. Even with simple clothing, she had a radiance about her.

* * *

[Marley]

"My name is technically Marley Elizabeth Howe, though I currently go by my nickname, Pup."

[Pup]

"My friends came up with the nickname, Pup, after the movie _Marley and Me_. It was a cute nickname, so I was okay with it. As long as it wasn't dog or any synonym of such word..."

* * *

She saw Genevieve and Camille standing near each other and walked up to them. Something about the three of them just radiated similar energy.

"Okay, so Marley..." started Wil.

"Pup, please," interrupted Pup. "I go by my nickname, Pup."

"Okay, so _Pup_ is our eighth female contestant! We are 80 percent of the way to introducing all of our female contenders," continued Wil. "Our ninth contest appears to be just the typical goth..."

"Excuse me!"

The voice cut off Wil and came from atop the boat. Everyone turned their attention to see a teenage girl. Her long, straight black hair framed her small face. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of pure black sunglasses that also seemed to cover her eyebrows, they were that large.

Almost as to match her hair, she wore a black hoodie, in which she placed her hands in the front pocket. It was rather over-sized, ending just past her thigh. The sleeves were ripped and given much distress. The large, loose hood was placed up, though still revealed her face. She paired this hoodie with a pair of faded, loose jeans. There were some belts buckled around her right pant leg, along with tons of pockets scattered across the pants as a whole. She finished it all off with a pair of leather buckled boots.

"If typical is the best word you can come up with to describe me, I think you should check out a thesaurus," she commented in a slightly irritable tone.

Wil just frowned.

"People, the snarky Raven Dane," he introduced.

* * *

[Raven]

"Let me just say that there is nothing typical about me! Seriously, I am glad this guy isn't an English teacher if that is the best of his descriptive abilities."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I _guess_ I can be _considered_ goth, but seriously... The typical goth?!"

* * *

She picked up the black bag sitting by her feet and walked down. When at the group, she sent a quick glare towards Wil. He felt a chill run down his back.

Raven ended up ignoring everyone else and went to lean against the flag pole. Everyone really ignored her, as she seemed more bark than bite.

"I guess with the _typical goth_ out of the way," Wil said that insult intentionally. "Our final female this season... A hard-working teenager at work, but lacks those same skills she has at excelling at work to excel in socializing with those her own age. She is Deborah Bartley."

The final girl walks up on deck and looks at the group. She was rather short, standing just above five foot. Her grey, almond-shaped eyes scanned her surroundings, much like she was determining the best route to succeed, even though it was early on; like someone in a mmorpg or something. Her tan-coloured hair was style up on a bun that sat up on her head, out of her way; the only hair that fell in front of her face was her side swept bangs.

She looked as if she just got off work from the coffee shop. She wore a tight, black baby tee that had the words 'Coffee Time' sitting in a cartoonish coffee cup. The cup even had a wisp of warmth coming from it. Her khaki capris, black ankle socks, and black sneakers tied in the whole work theme.

* * *

[Deborah]

"Hey there, I am Deborah Bartley. I am really glad to be here at Total Drama Decades. Though it wasn't my idea signing up for this at first, I plan to put in 130 percent of my energy towards this."

"I know it is _nearly_ impossible to do that, but I can figure out how to add another 30 percent of energy to my already 100 percent self... I can figure it out somehow."

* * *

Deborah was carrying a lot of luggage, though they were all smaller bags. It wasn't crazy like Genevieve's, but she seemed to have her hands full. She finally managed to get down to where everyone else was and plopped her luggage down.

With the final person of the boat, it sped away.

"Looks like there is no turning back now," muttered Deborah.

Wil laughed.

"There was no turning back as soon as you signed those contracts," he said.

While Deborah's face contorted in confusion, Wil quickly changed the subject. He turned to the camera with all the girls behind him.

"We have just met the girls of Total Drama Decades," he said. "But they will only make up half of this season's contestant. Next special, Lia will greet and introduce the guys of this season."

The camera starts to slowly pan out.

"I hope to see you the first episode on..." he says.

The camera zooms out dramatically with each word; three times.

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Decades!"

With the third zoom out, the camera shows a picturesque island; though it is cut short as the blade from Chelsea's razor comes flying towards the camera. The camera cuts out to black before the blade hits it.

* * *

**So done with the special introducing the female contestants in this story. I was planning on introducing all the characters together, but found it overwhelming. The stats below will explain everything. *These stats only count the story itself and not any of the author notes.**

**Word Count: 3,648**

**Page Count: 12**

**Yeah, so that was not going to happen.**

**A question for everybody: **_**Who is your favourite female contestant so far? Just based on first impressions.**_


	3. Male Contestant Introduction Special

The camera turns on to show Lia smiling blankly. It zoomed out to show her right where Wil had been in the special before. Yet she was by herself now.

She openned her mouth to speak, but just stopped. She stood there for five minutes at the least with just her mouth slightly open, like she was going to speak but never did. There was just silence.

"Lia!" muttered a voice behind the camera.

"Oh yeah! I am Lia, one of the new hosts of Total Drama, and I am here to introduce the final half of the contestants this season," she rushed to say after snapping out of her daze. "Much like how Wil introduced the females last special, I am here to introduce the males."

She smiled gleefully and continued on. All the while, she used her hands while she talked, making exaggerated motions with them to "enhance" her dialogue.

"I would like to introduce the first of ten guys who will be joining us here in Camp Wawanakwa. He is laid-back and a musician... He is bound to woo the ladies with just that. His name is Marlow Valentine."

A ship much like before is at the docks; though there is a different feeling surrounding it. As a tall boy walks out from below deck, masculine yelling can be heard behind him. The sounds are nowhere near understandable.

* * *

[Marlow]

"Call me Marty first of all..."

[Marty]

"So I am Marty Valentine. I am not going to be the one to kill people to win or race to be the first one across the finish line of a meaningless race. I am planning on winning this, but not playing the stupid game that comes up with reality shows."

"_Oh my gaaahd! We are best friends but I will stab you in the back when I get a chance_," he continues to say, mimicking a squealing girl.

"Anyway, I just plan to surf past those riding the strings of my guitar."

He pulls out his guitar from below near his feet. He begins to pick at the strings before finally playing a soothing melody.

* * *

Marty walks up beside Lia. He is just carrying one bag and a guitar case. It was only obvious he is a musician. The guitar case... His relaxed clothing; a black sweatshirt with a winky face on it with a matching black snapback that has 'Love You' written on the front. That mixed with blue jeans and grey Vans just added to his laid back 'tude.

The black teenager plopped his bag down and sat down on the ground near it, leaning against the flag pole. With one swift and seamless motion, he pulled out his guitar. He began to play a soft, easy tune.

Lia didn't seem to mind as she started to sway ever so to the beat. She smiled and continued to sway as she began to speak.

"Up next is a guy much different from Marlow-" she starts, but is cut off by Marty.

"Marty," he says simply.

"Oh, different from Marty here. People call him creepy and he claims the title, quite happily, of dweeb. Don't let appearances fool you; this is Evan Holloway!" she continues.

A boy is already halfway off the boat by the time Lia says his name.

"How?" she asks, wondering how he knew he was next.

"You say creepy or dweeb and I just know it is me, so you don't need to be so surprised I am already off the stupidly loud boat," the boy responds.

He is already where Lia and Marty are. His apathetic expression didn't seem to resenate with Lia as she took a step back. Marty looked up to see the pale teenager staring at him with his green eyes through his shaggy brown locks. With his dark green hoodie with the hood pulled up, Evan gave off a 'don't you dare mess with me' attitude; even if he was wearing khaki pants, which do not scream intimidating. Marty, however, just shrugged it off and continued to play.

* * *

[Evan]

"I am Evan Holloway and let's get something straight."

He glares straight at the camera with the serious expression he always seems to carry.

"I am not here to, one, make friends. The term BFF is just relative and does not exsist outside of school. There is no CEO in some company prancing around with the _BFF_. Two! I am not here for romance. I am not going to be the one to "sweep a girl of her feet" with my "bad boy act". Three, I am only here to win; just like everyone else."

"If you want a guy to be friends with and romantic, try that guitar player. He seems like a sucker who would buy that b.s."

* * *

Evan just rolled his eyes at Marty and went to sit down a bit away from him and Lia. From his bags, Evan pulled out what looked like a science book. It was the size of a regular book, but was rather thick and labeled "Biological Anomalies Within the 20th Century". He flipped through until landing on a specific page he had been looking for apparently. He began to slowly read the book and tune out everything around him.

With him concentrated on reading and Marty on his guitar, Lia felt lonely.

"Ain't this a party," she said. "I hope the next guy brings some interaction. He is a nature lover, even going as far to be a vegetarian. While he never admits to be perfect, from what I have read, he seems like he is desperately trying. It is Dillon Rodda!"

Another tall boy walks up from below deck. His thin build gave him a lanky appearance, though as he walked, it was obvious from his stance he had some muscles. His ruffled jet black hair contrasted his bright blue eyes and pale skin. This contrast seemed to follow in his clothing; a white shirt with opposite black jacket over it. Dark jeans with a black belt and grey converse. If it wasn't for his eyes, he would have looked like he just stepped out of a black and white photo.

There was something charming about him though, the way he held himself. Much unlike Evan, he didn't seem uncaring about other people. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite. He had a kind and endearing smile that just seemed contagious.

He walked up to Lia, with his two bags being held in one hand, raised his other hand and greeted her.

"Hello," he said.

She matched his smile and took his hand in a firm shake.

"Welcome Dillon," she said.

He nodded.

* * *

[Dillon]

"So I am Dillon Rodda and I am here to participate in this season of Total Drama."

He pauses, unsure of what to say next.

"I am not entirely sure I am going to win or even come close."

His confidence is obviously seriously lacking.

"But I plan on trying hard and doing my best. I hope to make friends and maybe even build up my confidence that could wind me getting further in the game."

* * *

Dillon walks up to Marty, who looks up but does not stop playing.

"Hello," greeted Dillon.

Marty nods and gives a calm, relaxed smile at Dillon. Marty then turns his attention back to the guitar on his lap. Dillon grins and walks up to Evan. Evan, however, doesn't even raise his head.

"Hello," greeted Dillon, but got no response.

Dillon starts to bite his lip, afraid he did something wrong to make this be as awkward as it was. Dillon caughed slightly and with it, Even raised his head; irritated expression included.

"Hel-" but before Dillon could repeat himself, he was cut off.

"I am not going to be your _buddy_ so just leave me alone," said Evan, turning his attention back to his while saying it.

Dillon was taken back by Evan's snap. While being uncomfortable, he tried to let it go, though was rather unsuccessful. He stepped away from Evan and looked back at the boat, waiting for another guy to come off and to distract from Dillon's own social awkwardness.

"I get the hint," said Lia.

"First time for that," was added in a hush voice behind the camera.

"Next up is a guy well known for liking things before they were cool. You guessed it, a hipster. While I may not know that much on the "hipster" sub-culture, I do know they are becoming quite a famous topic. Our hipster here on Total Drama is named Phillip Varner, but has so been requested to be addressed by just his surname. So here he is, Varner!"

An average sized boy, though smaller than the previous six foot plus giants from before, steps out. Anyone knowing of the hipster genre wouldn't be surprised to see his garb. A white long-sleeved shirt underneath a mute red, vintage-styled, though not really aged, t-shirt with the ever popular soda brand logo, 'Dr. Salt', on the front. With it he wears a pair of dark jeans matched with black and white Converse high tops. His messy, shaggy brown hair sat underneath a grey beanie. A few strands fell in front of his baby blues, though his eyes slightly hidden behind his black, thick rimmed glasses.

He managed to quickly get off the boat and dock. He greeted everyone with a half-attempt at a smirk.

* * *

[Varner]

"Yeah, not what I expected from the people chosen to be here. I didn't think they would be all... posers, so far!"

"I mean that guy playing the guitar. Anyone can play a guitar; you don't need to show off. And that boy being emo, chill out. Then there is that weird boy standing by himself..."

"I, Varner, thought that Total Drama would have picked better people. And where are all the girls?!"

* * *

"Where are all the chicks?" asked Varner.

Lia looked at him confused and than nodded like she realized what he meant.

"Oh, the girls were introduced last special with the other host, Wil," she said. "You all should be meeting each other in the offical first episode. This special is only here to introduce the males of this season."

Varner frowned upon hearing this and sulked. As he did so, Lia chuckled.

"Our fifth guy calls himself a... Zombie..." she stares blankly after saying the last word.

"Lia!" snaps a voice.

She shakes her head and continues.

"Okay! I don't know why, but we now have a "zombie" on our show! And here he is, Spencer Matthews!"

A rather tall boy, the tallest yet, steps up. He doesn't look zombie-fied, or evenly remotely zombie-ish, though he does have somewhat pale skin. His dark brown, blonde highlighted hair falls just above a pair of aviator sunglasses. Their darkness seems to match the dark clothing he dawns. A 'Twenty One Pilots' tee underneath a dark blue flannel. Even with the sleeves rolled up, it couldn't subtract from the darkness of the clothing. Matched with dark blue jeans and black Converse, his outfit was topped off with aviator shades.

He sulked a bit with his step, giving him an unwilling look as he made his way towards the group.

* * *

[Spencer]

"Let's make one thing clear, I am not a real zombie."

* * *

Once he makes his way over to the group, Lia begins to inspect him.

"What are you doing?" asked Dillon from the side lines.

Spencer was starting to make fists, digging his nails into his palms, as Lia stared at him.

"I am trying to figure out how he is a zombie," replied Lia enthusiastically. "I heard you can tell the dead by their eyes..."

She stared to move to steal the glasses, but Spencer's free hand, the other one holding on to a duffle bag, slapped hers away with a single backwards motion.

"Don't touch the glasses," he said.

He walked over to the opposite side of the flag pole and sat down; his back to the group. He pulled out a book with no cover. As he began to read, Lia continued to stare at him.

"Why do you call yourself a zombie than?" she asked.

"Please just leave me alone," he responded, ignoring her question.

Despite the polite language, his body language was not so much.

* * *

[Spencer]

"Look, I call myself a zombie due to my personality... You'll discover it all later."

* * *

Okay then, that is half of our contestants and there is still half to go!" said Lia, changing the topic, but keeping an eye on the "zombie". "Our sixth contestant is our Southern lad of the season. He is Nathaniel Wolowitz."

Yet another tall boy walks off the boat.

* * *

[Varner]

"I am starting to think I am the only guy here under six foot!"

* * *

He matched Dillon in height, but not in stride. He gave off an arrogant stride, much like he needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

If you were ever to imagine a true Southern guy, and really who doesn't, this guy would come to mind. His strong build was matched by a strong-angular face; bright blue eyes sat upon his face, along with a large smile framed by some stubble. Sitting on top of his head were blonde curls that fell just below his ears. He seemed to manage to keep it out of his face by moving his head. He defiantly looked like he had practice with that.

He had a scar on his cheek, though that didn't detract from his appearance. It seemed to add to that manliness he had going for him.

He wore pretty simple clothing. A black t-shirt underneath an open blue button up shirt paired with dark denim shorts and black sneakers.

* * *

[Nathaniel]

"You can call me Nathan."

[Nathan]

"I guess I should describe myself to make myself memorable to the fans... I think I actually already did that just by looking the way I do."

"I plan on winning this thing... Though I guess everyone else has already said something along the lines of that."

He pauses, looking confused.

"This looked easier on the TV."

* * *

He strolled up to the group. Marty looked up, as he had down with everyone else, only to lock eyes with

* * *

[Nathan]

"Well, this doesn't seem like it is going to be all that bad..."

* * *

Marty looked down, unphased, but Nathan just stared at Marty. He listened to the tune for a bit before snapping back to reality. He blushed slightly and turned his back to Marty, instead trying to focus on the boat.

* * *

[Nathan]

"It was the tune that made me embarrassed. It reminded me of something... That's all!"

* * *

Lia was completely blank to this and continued on.

"Our next boy calls himself attractive and apparentlly so do other people..." started Lia.

"He is up next?!" shouted Evan.

"Really?" asked Varner with a exassperated sigh.

"Oh!" said Nathan.

* * *

[Varner]

"Him! Why couldn't his appearance on the boat be a gag? Did he really have to be a contestant?"

Varner sighed and shook his head.

"You weren't in the boat when all of us were together. He is just..."

* * *

"Zachary Flint!" called out Lia.

An average sized boy walked out; though that was the only thing average about him.

His blue eyes peeking out from beneath his dark hair matched the smirk he wore; wolfish. There was something that resembled a predator. His angular features resembled that of a model, though had a sort of sneakiness about them.

His expensive, grey-scale clothing added to his attractiveness. Black skinny jeans with a white button-down shirt underneath a grey cardigan; along with this, he wore a pair of black Doc Martens.

He just stood there, smirking at the group.

* * *

[Zachary]

"Zachary Flint is the name!"

The boy continued his signiture smirk at the camera.

"Main reason why I am here is to win. Main reason I know I am going to win is because... Well... Who wouldn't want this face to win?"

* * *

Evan glared back, almost ready to snap at him; but Evan was cut off by Zachary walking away from him.

* * *

[Evan]

"I think I am one of the only people to really hate that guy!"

He was almost biting his lip to keep in the frustration.

"Everyone else just hiding their appeal to him because that is what is expected. He is truly annoying and so everyone is expected to hate him..."

"I am not faking though; I truly hate that guy."

"Let's see I know Nathan likes him, and I think Dillon does too. Those idiots like anyone though, they are just too gulliable. Varner probably is just hating him because the other "outcasts" hate him too. He actually said on the boat the only people's opinions who matter are hipsters and other such "outcasts"."

Evan just shook his head.

"I don't know what goes on in Marty's head. That dude is seriously too chill for me to get any sort of true emotion on things from him."

"And Spencer is truly a zombie. With those aviator shades of his, I cannot tell what he is thinking."

* * *

Evan's assumptions of people's thoughts weren't far off. While Evan was sending hate vibes to Zachary, Nathan and Dillon stared in awe.

Zachary was pretty amazing to watch during first impressions. He just radiated strong energy that attracted anyone; whether they were guy or girl, gay or straight.

Marty did not stop playing his guitar, but did peek up at Zachary passing him. The beat did speed up just a wee bit, but slowed down when Zachary finally passed.

Varner sneered, but only after watching other people's reactions. It was like he was looking for others approval.

Spencer just stood there, not really reacting at all.

* * *

[Spencer]

"I normally will "fake it until I make it" when it comes to socializing, but with that Zachary kid..."

He signed, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses; though not taking up off the glass in the process.

"I pretty much hate everyone, so me disliking him is not abnormal; but he is just too easy to hate."

"He acts perfect, and while having a good appearance, his personality almost seems to be lacking in something."

"Sorry, I am probably being too rude, but man I do dislike this kid."

* * *

Zachary stood on the other side of Lia, away from the other guys. Lia didn't seem to notice how close he was standing as she went on.

"With only three guys left to introduce, our next guy is a bad boy-type. Rebelling just to rebel appeals to this guy," Lia started to introduce. "A proud Asian... Kaaaahhh-oo-rooo."

As she butchered the poor guy's name, an intern ran up beside her. He went on to whisper something in her ear.

"Oh! Sorry," apologized Lia. "Kaoru Tomoguchi."

Standing on top of the boat's deck, a rather impatient boy stood tapping his foot. He seemed aggitated with his stance; arms crossed in front of his chest and putting his weight onto one leg.

The boy was defiantly Asian, as Lia had said. His black hair was style almost like a cliche anime hairstyle; spiked towards the back of his head with side swept bangs slightly covering his left eye. His eyes were a deep shade of brown, though seemed to burn brightly as he glared. With the way he held himself, it was able to deter from his short stature (compared to the previous guys; 5'8").

He wore a black shirt with three-quarter sleeves, matched with a pair of baggy jeans. From the top of the jeans, his navy blue boxers peeked out. He wore grey and black high tops.

Funny thing was the image he seemed so hard to maintain, one of intimidation, seemed to soften at the sight of his accessories. It was the fact he wore accessories that didn't help. A watch on his left wrist and a silver cross necklace hanging loosely around his neck; they didn't scream intimidating strangely enough.

The boy picked up the bag that sat at his feet and walked towards everyone.

* * *

[Kauro]

"Seriously, how hard is it to pronounce my name? Just sound it out, idiot."

"Kauro Yomoguchi; simple as that!"

"And before anyone asks, I am proud to be Asian, so any insults will get yourself wound up in the hospital."

* * *

He keeps his head up, showing a sense of arrogance, as he walked.

* * *

[Varner]

"Idiot is a faker."

* * *

Varner sent a glare, though it was more like a chihuahua's look of jealousy of the confidence of a much bigger dog.

"Our next guy," Lia starts, not even letting Kauro set his stuff down. She actually seems to be trying to avoid a fight and redirect attention. "A kind jock, which seems to be a rare specimen these days, he is helping people out when he is not on the court. He is Johnny Deplin!"

A boy walks up to the deck and doesn't even stop to look. He just continues to walk. He seemed to have a bounce in his step, much like someone bound with energy. It was obvious he was into atheltics, just based on his muscular build and the energy in every step. His blonde hair fell effortlessly, bouncing slightly with every spring of a step. His green eyes lit up with happiness as he looked at the island scene as he walked.

His outfit however did not scream athletic superstar. A baby blue button-down shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans and brown boots; even with the top buttons of the shirt undone, he seemed more dressed for the role of Casanova.

* * *

[Johnny]

"I am Johnny Deplin and I am here to have fun! What is the point in being here if you are not going to have fun in the process?"

"I want to win of course, but I don't want to lose my sense of excitement and fun in the process of doing so."

He paused.

"Now where are the chicks at?"

* * *

Johnny smiled at everyone who looked his way as he approached the group; meaning only Nathan, Dillon, and Zachary. Spencer went back to reading his book, as did Evan with his science book. Marty was tuning his guitar upon finding it didn't sound right; even after playing it for a bit. Varner would have just glared at Johnny if he looked at him, so Varner refused to even look in his direction. Kauro didn't really care about Johnny, so he didn't really see the point in putting in energy into even looking in his direction.

Feeling unwanted by more than half of the group, Johnny found himself sitting on the ground near Dillon and Nathan. They seemed like they were okay.

"And our final contestant who is probably tired of waiting on the boat by now," said Lia. "He is a budding tattoo artist, aspiring to soon start his own tattoo shop. His name is Kolton Howell."

A lightly tanned lad walks out, hulling two heavy-looking rolling suitcases behind him. The lad's appearance was what people would imagine of a tattoo artist; unconventional. The well-built teenage boy had semi-long dirty blonde hair the would have gone just past his shoulders if not held back in a low ponytail with a rubber band. His harsh face housed bright blue eyes and a relaxed expression.

He wore an evergreen button-up t-shirt in which his multiple tattoos could be seen underneath. Tattoos littered his neck, chest, and both arms; though the red dragon on his right arm and black cross on his throat stood out amongst the smaller ones. He paired the shirt up with a worn-out denim jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of dark sneakers.

* * *

[Kolton]

"I am Kolton Howell and I am here only for the money. Unlike some people, I will not be focusing on popularity, romance, or anything along those lines; though some of those sound appealing. I plan on using this money to start my on shop."

* * *

Kolton walked up to the group and seemed to stop right beside Marty. Before they got off the boat, Kolton and Marty had actually talked and formed a sort of friendship; like the friendship you form during the first day of school so you have someone to talk to during class. Kolton sat down and leaned against his luggage, listening to Marty's music.

"Hey," said Marty.

"Hey," replied Kolton.

Not even saying a lot, they said enough. They were showing respect for each other, which was all that mattered.

"And those are our male contestants that will be featured this season on Total Drama," said Lia. "With all 20 of our contestants introduced, the show can finally start; this season on..."

Much like last special, the camera mimicks what happened at the end as Wil spoke while Lia continued with...

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Decades!"

But a couple of minutes of silence after Lia spoke, Kauro started shouting while the camera continues to focus on the island as a whole.

"What did you say punk?!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Kauro. Varner said nothing," Dillon tried to calm the other boy down.

"Shut up!" Kauro spat.

"Kauro, seriously! You should stop," said Johnny.

The camera cut off, leaving the audience in the dark about what Varner actually said, if anything.

* * *

**There is the special introducing the males of this season. I had some difficulty writing this because I stretched over like four days. Taking that long, I just wanted to give up and stop. I have an attention disorder that makes it hard for me to commit to stuff like this. It didn't help that this chapter was really long.**

**Word Count: 4,235**

**Page Count: 14**

**Questions for everybody: **

**1.) **_**Who is your favourite male contestant?**_

**2.) **_**Who do you hate out of the female and male contestants?**_

**3.) **_**Who do you want to see go home first?**_


	4. Episode 1

_**Mute**_** (A Vocaloid Story) and **_**The Mew Seoul**_** (A Tokyo Mew Mew Story) are both open to submissions~**

**I plan to update this every week on Saturday, though I have to warn you I work every Saturday morning until the afternoon. I work at the farmer's market, which started today. I am there at 6 am to set up and til 3 pm to clean up. I will try to update around 6 or 7 pm mountain time.**

**Finally the first episode! The guys and girls join up and teams are determined. Also, the first contestant goes home.**

**This is not interactive! Eliminations will be chosen by me, but you can make suggestions on what you want to see in the reviews. Don't forget to say what you liked about the story if you're nice (characters, challenges, shippings, etc.) or what you hated about the story if you're mean (characters, challenges, shippings, etc.). I don't filter, so review!**

* * *

_Episode 1_

_Teams, Flames, and Earthquakes! Oh My!_

_Week 1_

* * *

The camera turns on to show all the guys gathered around the flag pole. All there bags are gone and neither Lia nor Wil are with them. They are completely by themselves.

"This is boring," complained Varner.

* * *

[Varner]

"All the guys seem to be idiots; so tiring and pathetic. Can we get someone interesting."

He sighed.

"If this is how the girls are, I will be literally surrounding by a bunch of worthless apes."

* * *

Varner stood with his arms crossed the front of his chest. His body language obviously told people he was not happy. He had been recently happy to at least meet the girls, which really most of the guys were, but his excitement dwindled as the time passed. Now he was just pissy.

"You know what I just remembered listening to your whiny voice?" asked Kaoru. "We haven't cleared up what you said to me!"

Kauro had been standing a bit a way from Varner, but could still hear Varner... He was talking loud enough. Kauro walked up to Varner, ready to start a fight. It was only thanks to Nathan and Dillon there wasn't a large brawl.

"I told you, I didn't say anything to you, dumb-" Varner started, but was interrupted by Kauro, "Watch what you call me!"

Nathan pulled Kauro one way and Dillon pulled Varner the other way.

* * *

[Dillon]

"I probably shouldn't complain... I mean, I am very lucky to even be here and shouldn't complain, but..."

He paused for a second with a concerned expression spreading across his face.

"These guys are gonna kill me from anxiety before this competition even starts!"

* * *

"Wow, we leave you guys alone for five minutes."

The voice spoke over the speakers attached to the flag pole. All the guys looked up at the bodiless voice, not recognizing it. While the speakers made it scratchy, they were able to recognize it as a male.

"I don't know who you are, but I can promise you it was longer than _five minutes_," muttered Evan.

"I am Wil, your other host here, and I am here to announce your first challenge!" replied the speaker.

"With only half of us?" asked Dillon.

"Well the girls are with Lia being told of the challenge as we speak. So I should probably tell you the challenge, so you don't fall behind," said Wil. "It is the challenge that will determine the teams."

Everyone started muttering, to either each other or themselves.

"Don't screw this up," whispered Spencer.

"What?" asked Nathan, who happened to be standing within ear shot of him.

"Oh, nothing; just talking to myself," responded Spencer.

* * *

[Nathan]

With a sigh, he spoke, "That Spencer seems like a weird one."

* * *

"You start from here and make your way to the center of the island," explained Wil. "Along the way, you will find miniature statues of Chris left behind from Season Two. Grab it when you see it, as everyone should try to retrieve one."

Kolton rose an eyebrow.

"What if we don't retrieve one?" he asked.

Knowing the show, it could only be bad not to; but it never hurts to ask.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," answered Wil with a chuckle. "Careful of trouble while you look... Now go!"

The guys looked at each other and began to work their way towards what they deemed the center of the island; away from the water. They went separate ways, each looking for a statue.

* * *

The girls went through the same thing with Lia, except it was a bit harder to get the information out of her. It was like trying to keep a two year old's attention in a court hearing.

"At least we know what to do know," complained Genevieve.

She, with Camille and Pup, was walking through the trees.

"That girl is so annoying though," added Camille.

The three fashionistas nodded in agreement.

"So where should we go looking for those stupid statues?" asked Camille.

She was at a loss for what to do; but Genevieve was one step ahead of her.

"We should check out the camp," insisted Genevieve.

Pup stared at her with a confused stare, but quickly shook out of it before Genevieve noticed.

* * *

[Pup]

"We were let go on the opposite side of the island. A long ways to walk."

Pup shook her head.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if she has no friends with that attitude of hers. I mean, I will respect she took charge. If she didn't, I would have spoken up. But that bossy attitude, I do not take a shine to."

She shrugged.

"I guess you can't have a better person to be in an alliance with. Everyone will be too busy focusing on her attitude to worry about what I am doing."

* * *

Camille and Pup followed as Genevieve took the lead.

A few feet away, sitting on the ground, Iseult stared up at the sky that peeked out from between the branches. It would have been a beautiful scene, if the surroundings were not in chaos with rushing contestants.

Iseult sighed at the fact, but her line of sight did not break from the sky.

* * *

Evan was looking around the mess hall. He was joined by Johnny, though not willingly. Evan searched the dining area, while Johnny searched the kitchen; both independent of each other.

* * *

[Evan]

"This is harder than it looks."

He placed his hand on his forehead and exhaled.

"Why couldn't this challenge be about dead animals?" he asked himself.

After pausing, he seemed to realize that sounded weird.

"I didn't mean that is the sociopathic way it sounded," he protested.

* * *

[Johnny]

"I think I made a good impression and now I can relax with the social part," he explained. "I planned on pushing myself to give a bright impression so people think lightly of me. Now I can relax and focus on the challenges."

He smirked.

"I can play smart, too."

* * *

Genevieve, Camille, and Pup found a path that was easy to travel. The only problem was that it seemed to take forever to walk. It felt like they weren't really making any progress.

"Seriously," complained Pup.

Her feet were crying. Camille and Genevieve weren't fairing much better. Genevieve was complaining too, though Camille just bit her lip.

* * *

[Camille]

"I am here for a competition and plan to play it as such. Complaining too much will show weakness and unwillingness to compete."

"That is just not my style."

* * *

As the girls continued to walk, they heard a rustling in a nearby bush along the path. Genevieve and Pup took a step back, but Camille readied herself. This must have been one of those traps Wil was talking about.

Suddenly a boy fell out of the bushes.

"Ah!" screamed the startled Pup.

Genevieve, also started though mainly by Pup's screaming, clung to Camille's back. Camille ended up jumping.

"What the-" Camille shouted.

The boy who rolled out of the bush stopped at her feet, looking up at her as he laid there. Her face twisted into confusion as she looked at her own brother's face.

"Dillon!" she shouted.

Dillon shot up when he recognized Camille. The siblings had somehow both been accepted to the show; both.

"How?!" she continued to shout in disbelief.

* * *

[Camille]

"While he is my half-brother, Dillon and I are extremely close."

Explaining even that sentence made Camille happy. She was smiling sincerely, which was hard to believe for the strictly competitive girl the audience had come to know.

"We live on opposite sides of the country, so we rarely get to see each other unless it is through Skype."

"I don't know how this happened, but I am happy!"

* * *

Camille and Dillon hugged each other, leaving Genevieve and Pup confused about what was going on.

"Oh!" Camille said, realizing the girls were still in the dark. "Genevieve, Pup... This is my brother, Dillon."

Dillon looked to the girls and waved.

* * *

[Dillon]

"I didn't know siblings could compete on the same television show. Even so, I am happy just to be able to see my sister and be able to hug her."

* * *

[Genevieve]

"Not my normal type, but he is cute. And he is Camille's brother... If she ever betrays me, I can always have some fun with him."

A smirk sprawls across her face.

* * *

[Pup]

"Talk about a change in person in Camille. Her brother pops up and she suddenly turns into the friendliest person in the world."

* * *

Back to Iseult, she was still sitting there on the ground. Even as Marty and Kolton walked up to her, she didn't look away.

* * *

[Kolton]

"So Marty and I are traveling around, because we don't want to get lost; I don't see a problem with it as we are exploring an unknown island. Anyway, we are walking around and come across this strange girl just sitting on the ground."

* * *

"You alright?" asked Marty.

Both boys looked at Iseult, concerned; then followed her line of vision and looked up. Upon seeing nothing, they looked back at her.

"Yup," she said.

She didn't even look at them when responding.

A long, drawn out silence filled the air before Kolton took the initiative. He sat down beside her and looked up.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, trying to determine what she was seeing.

He said it in a kind, calm voice; one that welcomes people with the feeling of security. He was good at getting people to talk to him, even in random, mediocre situations such as this.

"The sun beams coming through the trees," Iseult answered.

Kolton nodded and stood back up.

"It is pretty," he said.

"Are you participating in the show, Total Drama?" asked Marty.

It seemed like an obvious question, but there could always be the possibly that Iseult was actually an intern. Marty and Kolton didn't know her.

"Yup."

"Then you know there is a challenge going on right now... Right?" asked Kolton.

Iseult looked to them, suddenly remembering what was going on. She got up slowly and brushed herself off.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Do you guys want help?"

The guys looked at each other.

"Okay," Marty finally says.

* * *

[Marty]

"It's not like I fully care if we add another member, as long as I get one of those statues."

"I was okay with Kolton because he didn't seem like the over-bearing type. I am not one to push away someone who could be a good friend."

"This girl doesn't seem like that type either. She seems like a kind, yet very distant person. It couldn't hurt to have her around."

* * *

After walking for a bit, Kolton realized something.

"My name is Kolton," he said to Iseult, who walked between him and Marty. "That is Marty, but we never caught your name."

"Iseult," she responded, staring at her feet with great interest.

"Well, Iseult-"

Kolton was about to say something to her, when suddenly the ground began to shook beneath their feet.

"What is going on?!" cried out Kolton.

* * *

**This is only the first part of the first episode. At 1,858 words, it isn't my longest chapter yet; but I felt like there was a lot going on in that one chapter/episode.**

**I have a lot on my plate; work, insurance, and all that jazz. This chapter/episode was a lot of work mixed in there.**

**Question for Everyone: Out of the characters mentioned so far [in detail], do you have anyone you would see being shipped together? Example: PupxDillon, IseultxMarty, etc.**

***Examples are just random pairings and should not be assumed they are who I want paired together. I already have my favourite pairs.**

**Coming up in Part 2...**

**An earthquake happens and chaos ensues. We see how the others are doing. Teams are chosen. Someone is eliminated.**


	5. Episode 2

**So I am replacing **_**Mute**_** with another story due to lack of characters and my interest in the story declining. **_**The Mew Seoul**_** submissions are still open! I am currently discussing the red Mew, but defiantly looking for a pink and blue one.**

**So the first challenge was split into two episodes... Last time we got a closer look into a few characters. We saw Evan and Johnny interacting without really interacting. We saw Dillon and Camille finally find out they are in the same competition. We saw a different side of Camille all together. We saw Iseult, Marty, and Kolton together. All this happened, but nothing has really been set in stone when it comes to the relationships of friends, family, and romance on Total Drama Decades.**

* * *

_Episode 2_

_Even More Earthquakes! Teams Are Set!_

_Week 1_

* * *

The ground shook beneath Iseult, Marty, and Kolton causing them to be jostled around, falling against trees.

"Is this one of the traps Wil was talking about?" asked Kolton.

His voice was a bit louder than normal, showing concern for the situation. He grabbed hold of a nearby sterdy tree for stabability. Marty followed suit, but Iseult however just stood there. She didn't get thrown around like Marty and Kolton did before grabbed hold of a tree. She just seemed to move with the earth. She did shake a bit, but nothing more.

"This is sort of annoying," stated Iseult.

She couldn't walk with the ground shaking without falling over. All she could do was stand there.

"I don't think this is going to be ending anytime soon," said Marty. "We should try to find a place that isn't moving."

As he suggested this, Marty moved from tree to tree. Kolton followed suit, but Iseult just stood there.

"Iseult? Are you coming?" asked Kolton.

She looked at him with a confused look.

"I cannot walk when the earth is shaking like this," she stated like it was obvious.

Kolton sighed. This girl he had just met was causing a little more strain than he had hoped for. She hadn't even proven herself useful or a worthy companion, which was probably why Marty continued on without looking back. She was starting to become a bit of a burden. But Kolton felt kind of sad for her; she was a girl. She couldn't do everything he and Marty could. Though it shouldn't be a reason for her to mooch off of him, he couldn't help but want to give her a hand for such a handicap.

"Fine," he said.

He grabbed hold of her hand and began to pull her along. She stood close to him and fell on to him a couple of times due to unsteadiness. He didn't mind, seeing how she was somewhat cute. At least he got that; a somewhat cute girl leaning on him occasionally, needing help.

Suddenly they came to an edge. It looked like they were on a raised platform; a platform that was shaking violently. Marty was standing on the solid ground, looking up at Kolton and Iseult, who stood near the edge of the platform.

"It is solid down here," said Marty. "No earthquake."

Kolton nodded and looked over at Iseult. She seemed concerned with figuring how to get down. Any normal person would be, as it seems like a bit of a fall. The platform was moving six or so feet above the ground. It was not safe.

"Sorry," he apologized.

He saw no other way to get her down. Before she could ask what he meant, he placed his hand on her back and pushed her off the platform. She fell off the platform, rolling as she landed. It wasn't a rough landing, but did shake her up a bit. But that could have just been the platform.

Kolton jumped off soon after pushing Iseult off. Unlike her, he ended up landing ungracefully. A large bellyflop on the hard ground. He just continued to lay there. As he did so, with no one left on it, the platform stopped moving and lowered back to ground level. If you didn't see it shaking just a few seconds ago, you could have sworn it was part of the ground; it was that well hidden.

"You okay?" asked Marty.

Iseult and Marty leaned over Kolton, concerned.

* * *

[Marty]

"That looked like it really hurt. Ouch."

* * *

[Iseult]

"He may have pushed me, but I could tell he was just trying to help."

She smiled, but than paused. After a bit of a pause, she shuttered.

"At least I didn't land like he did."

* * *

Kolton raised his head and looked around.

"Now that stupid platform lowers," he says.

He slowly gets up, with some help from Marty.

"We should probably look for those stupid statues," he said.

He was starting to get irritable, which anybody would be at this point. Even the most kindest and caring person would get a bit pissy after face-planting on the hard ground from six or so feet up.

"I got that," Iseult interrupted. "Seeing how you guys are so nice and helped me, let me handle this. You guys just go to the middle of the island."

Now it was the guys' turn to look confused. Did she just say she would find three statues? Like they could possibly trust her with that. They just met her. They couldn't possibly leave their fate in this game in her hands?

"Trust me," she said, quickly disappearing further into the woods.

The guys stared in the direction she left.

"You think we can trust her?" asked Marty.

Kolton paused.

"She is a sweet girl, but I am afraid of her getting caught on another platform," he replied.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," said Marty followed by a long sigh.

"Seems so," said Kolton.

* * *

Chelsea was walking by herself. Or truly, she was the only human in her little group. Accompanying her was a robot of sorts. Mimicking that of some cliche, cartoon robot-maid, the bot had an even more DIY feeling with its toliet brush and feather duster arms.

While Chelsea searched one side of the trail for a little statue, the robot searched the other side. It wasn't the best finder, but it was a second set of... Eyes?

"Do you see anything Mary Anning?" she asked the robot.

The robot, or Mary Anning, remained silent however as she continued to scan. Chelsea took this as a sign of 'no', seeing how if it she would have spotted something, the lights on her head probably would have flashed. The is what they were there for; to communicate.

They continued to scan, when the robot suddenly stopped. Chelsea noticed this and looked towards where her robot's attention was directed. The path she was on was elevated, and Mary Anning was looking down on a lower path. Walking it was Nathan, and he was carrying a statue.

* * *

[Nathan]

"I have to be one of the first to find a statue. It was only luck that I found this one though."

He held up the small Chris McLean statue.

"I ended up pretty much tripping over it. They aren't as well hidden as I thought they would be."

* * *

Suddenly the lights went off across Mary Anning's head. Chelsea didn't have time to react as Mary Anning darted down the hill, chasing after Nathan.

"Wait! Mary Anning! Stop!" shouted Chelsea. She sighed, "Crap, just when I thought I got her under control again after the Frog-Machine Incident."

She muttered to herself as she kicked the dirt path... More like a shuffle than a kick. Either way, as he foot hit the ground, she stubbed her toe on something hard.

"Ouch!" she said, grabbing hold of her foot and hopping around on one leg.

She stopped when she saw something shiny beneath the dirt. She dropped to the ground and began to dig it up. It was a Chris McLean statue.

"Yes!" she cheered.

* * *

[Chelsea]

"I found one!"

She was cheering, waving the statue around. She stopped like she realized something.

"I guess I should go get Mary Anning back. She is meant for cleaning and smaller stuff, but she can be a bit... Destructive."

She chuckled.

"You should have seen the Frog-Machine Incident. Mud everywhere! I ended up only able to croak, like a frog, for two weeks! School was defiantly interesting during those weeks."

* * *

Deborah was busying searching for a statue by herself. It was easier to do things by herself than having to socialize. With people, there were chances she would act strangely. They might judge her for a simple mistake. She probably wouldn't have anything truly in-common with them anyway, so to avoid all that awkwardness, she preferred staying by herself.

She had managed to get to the actual camp site and was looking around the cabins. She had a feeling there had to be a statue somewhere.

"Having any luck?"

It had been silent, yet someone interrupted Deborah's peace. She looked towards the source of the voice to see a tall Asian boy standing in the door way; Kauro. Deborah was 5'2", so tall to her was average to the regular American.

He seemed cocky as he looked at Deborah, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't like he was looking at her funny, but his aura seemed one of a strong-willed and easily angered person. He didn't seem like the type of person she would talk to; the type being someone older than her who shared her interest in success and coffee.

She turned her back on Kauro and went back to searching under the beds. All she seemed to be finding was cockroaches.

* * *

[Deborah]

"Remind me to find some bug killer or something before sleeping."

* * *

Kauro didn't seemed phased by Deborah's actions. He was actually easier on girls, due to his upbringing, than he was with guys. Guys had to watch out pissing him off.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I will just search over in the other cabin."

He was about to leave, when Deborah stopped him.

"I searched there already. Nothing," she muttered.

She forced herself to speak. She didn't want him to waste his time searching someplace that would bring him nothing out of it. It would be rude of her to allow him to do so when she could easily prevent it.

"Oh, okay," he said. "Latrines it is than."

Kauro shrugged and left the cabin. Deborah hadn't even looked up to watch him leave or speak to him or anything. She continued to search. But she couldn't help but think of him as a bit off.

* * *

[Kauro]

"Just because I was nice to the girl does not make me soft!"

Kauro seemed to be defending himself against nobody.

"It just makes me a true man. No true man should ever be harsh on a girl. Another guy, that is a different story. If he pisses me off enough, I will put him in his place. But a girl should be respected. That is only logical."

* * *

Time passed and the sun was starting to set. People were just starting to rush to the center of the island. Nathan was already there, though had some bumps and bruises on him, most likely due to Mary Anning. Chelsea and Deborah were joining him.

Chelsea was tinkering on Mary Anning; she was off, allowing Nathan to relax a bit. Deborah was staring at the statue, amazed she was even able to find one. She ended up find it covered in smudge in the corner underneath one of the beds. It was hard to see it in the dark that she almost missed it.

They were all soon joined by the statue-less Marty and Kolton.

"What happened? Couldn't find any?" asked Nathan.

Kolton shook his head.

"We searched everywhere and they seemed to be all gone... Or we got stuck with the best hidden statues," he replied. He paused. "What happened to you?"

He gestured to the bumps and bruises scattered across Nathan.

"Oh, a robotic disaster," responded Nathan, glancing over at Chelsea and the turned-off Mary Anning.

"I said sorry," said Chelsea, not looking up from the robot's wires. "I am trying to fix her as we speak."

She went back to tinkering and Nathan sighed. Just as Kolton and Marty were about to sit down, Iseult rushed in. She seemed to be running from something.

"What's up?" asked Marty, curious about her condition.

"Platform after platform," she responded.

She ended up triggering more and more of those shaking platforms, which caused her a lot of issues. She plopped down on the ground in front of Kolton and Marty. Their eyes wandered to what was in her arms.

"How?!" Kolton almost shouted.

Everybody looked towards the confusion, each person almost gasping upon seeing Iseult carrying three statues. They were pretty difficult to find, if not by only luck, yet she managed to get three. No one was that lucky.

"Oh these? I found them in a cave," she said. "There was a bear, but I managed to get them. Here you go."

She tossed one to both Marty and Kolton.

"A bear? asked Marty, almost not believing his own ears.

"Yeah, but it was asleep and really cute," said Iseult. "I almost stopped to sketch it, but then I saw the statues."

She pointed to the one Kolton was holding.

"The bear was holding that one in its arms," then she pointed at the one Marty was holding. "And that one he was sitting on."

Marty held the statue slightly away from him.

"The bear was easy to get the statues away from, being asleep and all," said Iseult, shrugging.

She seemed to have dropped the subject, but the others just stared at her confused on how she could just write off a bear as nothing much.

As they continued to disbelief Iseult, Kauro and a few others joined them. Each one of them had a statue.

Raven and Johnny walked up together. They seemed to be having some sort of argument, but it seemed watered down. Nothing dangerous, in risk of a major blow out.

Spencer was by himself, surprise. He even sat down by himself, turning his back just slightly to everybody else; like he was putting up an invisible line between them and him. No one was about to cross that line.

He was followed by Tyki. Not much was said by her. She just remained silent, even after Iseult smiled at her with a warm, welcoming smile. Tyki stood in the back, a statue being held in her crossed arms. She was much like Spencer, but seemed to have different reasons for being quiet.

Varner stumbled out of some shrubs, statue-less. He was followed closely by a dizzy Xiuying.

"What? No statue?" taunted Kauro.

Varner just sent him a dirty look.

"Shut the hell up," snapped Varner. "You dirty-"

"Varner!" interrupted Kolton.

"Finish that! I dare you!"shouted Kauro.

Varner just glared at Kauro, but did not continued.

* * *

[Xiuying]

"I ended up meeting Varner in the woods. He helped me when we got caught on one of those earthquake platforms."

"We got lost on those after triggering one after another."

* * *

Dillon and the fashionista group soon came to join everybody. They each had a statue, though it was all help from Dillon. He ended up climbing a few trees and wrestling a rabid bunny rabbit to get them all. But it was all to help his sister and her friends with the first challenge. He didn't want them to go home the first week, so he thought helping them all this once was only polite.

He sat down beside Varner; Camille on the other side of him. Looking over, he noticed the boy did not have a statue.

"Did you not get any?" asked Dillon.

Varner looked over and shook his head. He didn't even need to explain himself. Dillon just handed over the statue in his own hands.

"Here," he said, whispering so no one else noticed. Not even his sister. "Think of it as a favour."

He dropped the statue he worked so hard to get into Varner's lap. Varner just stared at the boy and nodded in thanks.

* * *

[Kauro]

"I saw Dillon give Varner that statue. That is just cheating."

* * *

Alexandria soon joined them, though no one saw when she came. When people noticed her presence, they all sort of jumped from being surprised. Evan ended up coming running in, sitting in the back. Last to join was the heart-breaker, Zachary. Like many other people, he had a statue. Unlike many other people, he didn't look like he broke a sweat.

* * *

[Genevieve]

"I don't know what he does to maintain his appearance, but I am jealous. He is seriously hot."

* * *

Zachary noticed Pup and Genevieve giving him googly eyes, which he gladly accepted the attention. He sat down across from them, so they could continue staring and he could pretend he didn't notice.

"So I see we are all here," said a voice.

Everybody turned to see Wil and Lia standing at the front on top of a small, raised platform.

"How about we divid you guys into teams and get on with the game?" suggested Wil.

"I was wondering, how are teams going to be divided based on this challenge?" asked Dillon.

"All based on order," replied Lia. "Team one, or the Green Gum-Shoes, is Nathan, Deborah, Marty, Kauro, Johnny, Tyki, Xiuying, Camille, Evan, and Genevieve."

"Team two," continued Wil. "Or the Blue Bangtails, is Chelsea, Kolton, Iseult, Raven, Spencer, Varner, Dillon, Pup, Zachary, and Alexandria."

"As for the winning team, the Green Gum-Shoes," announced Lia. "Each of them has a statue, unlike the Blue Bangtails; Dillon."

The rest of his teammates looked towards Dillon. Most of them looked sadly at him, knowing he had a statue; but didn't know what happened to it. Varner felt very badly for having a dude who helped him sort of singled out.

"The losing team will have to go to elimination and start the game with one less person," said Wil. "I suggest you guys go cast your vote. Gum-Shoes, you guys can go sleep and pick out your beds. Remember, girls sleep in the girl's cabin and boys in the boy's. No exceptions."

* * *

The Blue Bangtails sat around the campfire, having already cast their votes. Wil and Lia stood at the head of the group.

"Each week the team sent for elimination will cast their votes," explained Wil.

"The contestants saved will recieve a watch," continued Lia. "So without further ado..."

"Dillon, your safe," said Wil.

He tossed Dillon a cheap, plastic pocket watch. He let out a sigh for being safe.

"Iseult... Kolton... Alexandria..."

"Raven... Spencer... Varner..."

Each name was listed off and each owner of the name was tossed a cheap, plastic watch. All that was left was Zachary and Pup.

"It is down to two," said Wil. "With a losing vote four to three, just one vote more..."

Wil looked towards Lia, who held the last watched. A long, awkward pause ensued.

"Lia!" snapped Wil.

"Oh," said Lia. She tossed Zachary the last watched. "Zachary, you are safe and that means Pup, you are finished."

Pup just had her jaw drop, sitting in silence.

* * *

[Alexandria]

"I am voting for Pup. They didn't know, but I was watching her with Genevieve and Camille. Last thing we need is an alliance that could put the team in the bottom."

* * *

[Chelsea]

"I am voting for Pup."

"I don't trust her... I was going to vote for Varner, but Dillon said he felt somewhat sorry for the _poor guy_."

"So I am going to go with the next best person."

* * *

[Dillon]

"Zachary. Voting defiantly against Zachary."

* * *

[Iseult]

She is just writing Alexandria's name down.

* * *

[Kolton]

"Varner. Dillon tried to get me to change my mind, saying he thought Varner had enough trouble, he shouldn't also be sent home the first day. But he took advantage of Dillon's kindness. I just don't like dudes like that."

* * *

[Pup]

"I am voting for Dillon. We do not need weak people like that on our team."

* * *

[Raven]

She is shown writing Pup's name.

* * *

[Spencer]

"Zachary."

* * *

[Varner]

"Zachary... Hate that guy."

* * *

[Zachary]

"Sorry sweetheart, but I am voting Pup."

* * *

Pup sat on a small, rusty, poorly maintained steam punk boat.

"Why me?!" she screamed as she was tugged away.

* * *

**Pup was the first one to go. That leaves 10 of the Green Gum-Shoes and 9 of the Blue Bangtail. *I may bring back eliminated characters later for specials.**

**Gum-shoe is a 1920's term used by the mob for undercover detectives, while bangtail was a mob term for a racing horse.**

**Those not truly featured in the first and second episode will get more coverage next episode. I want everyone to get some sort of attention, but without writing super long chapters/episodes. This one was 3,290 words, so I was truly pushing it.**

**Questions for everybody:**

**1.) If I replace **_**Mute**_** with a Skyrim story, a Fallout story, or a Harvest Moon story, would you submit a character?**

**5.) Of those three ideas, which one would you like to see?**

**6.) Do you think Pup should have been eliminated first?**

**7.) If not, who do you think should have been eliminated first?**


	6. Episode 3

**My other TD story, **_**Total Drama Horrors**_**, probably won't be updated regularly like this story. I need something consistant in my life right now, which I am using this story for; but I don't want to over work myself. Don't worry, I will still update.**

**Some of of you may be confused. I decided to just do another Total Drama story to replace **_**Mute**_** (a Vocaloid story), instead of a Skyrim, Fallout, or Harvest Moon one. I am actually happy writing TD stories because the chapters are quite long without me actually having to think about it.**

**As for the questions at the end of the chapters/episodes, they are meant to help me; much like reviews are meant for. They will usually be asking what you think about the chapter/characters/etc. Last chapter/episode was special, due to me replacing a story and wanting an opinion or two. Reviews are meant to give opinions of the chapters, but even I find it hard to write one as thinking of stuff is sometimes difficult. I sometimes like it when the author gives some questions, because it organizes my thoughts; but that is just me. Feel free to add more to your opinion than just my questions. Take note that just because I ask a question, like "Do you think such-and-such should be elimated? If not, than who?", does not mean I am taking a poll. It is just opinions; though I may take your opinions into consideration if I am running on writer's block.**

**So the teams were chosen and the first contestant was eliminated. Poor Pup was elimated first, though it seems strage that she was. With Varner getting help from Dillon, one would think he [Varner] would go home first. With the teams out of the way, the first theme challenge with teams is up. Remember that anything is possible on Total Drama Decades.**

* * *

_Episode 3_

_Mornings_

_Week 2_

* * *

[Alexandria]

"You know sleeping in the same cabin as the girls on my team... It is quite annoying, but informational."

She gives a half-hearted smirk.

"The information people give you in their sleep, via sleep talking and such, is quite nice to have; as it is uncensored. But having to deal with the snoring and constant randomness of three other girls to get that information, it makes it almost not worth it."

"I mean, I thought Iseult was spacey awake. Did you know she speaks backwards in her sleep and is still is just as spacey?"

* * *

The girls of the Bangtails slowly woke up to the new morning of a new week. Raven was the first one up, though seemed to disappear, or more so retreat, when other people started to wake up after her. Chelsea was the next to wake up and went straight to tinkering on one of her many inventions she had brought with her. Iseult was up next and watched Chelsea work, slightly confused at what she was doing. Not that Chelsea minded. She was glad to explain every little thing she was doing, even if Iseult couldn't fully understand every word. Alexandria was the last to wake up, though didn't join in the "fun" of Chelsea and Iseult.

"Morning," she simply said before walking to the showers.

Iseult shrugged off the little contact Raven and Alexandria were willing to give, but Chelsea seemed to hold on to it. She felt somewhat upset that half of the girls on her own team refused to interact with her.

"Do you think that is normal?" asked Chelsea out of nowhere.

Iseult tilted her head to the side, confused what Chelsea is talking about.

"Them not talking at all to their own team," explained Chelsea.

"Oh," said Iseult. "Yup, I actually do. The weird ones here are you and me. You with you constant energy and always working happily away on your inventions; and me with my _tendency_ to space out... That isn't normal. But someone who isn't open to trusting someone the first few days of meeting them, that can be considerably normal."

"Oh," said Chelsea, suddenly being a little bummed out.

"That is not saying that normal is always the best thing," continued Iseult. "You always having energy defiantly should come in use and then there is me, always a party."

She was obviously trying her hand at sarcasm, but came off sort of flat. Still, it was humorous. Chelsea chuckled.

"You know, for zoning out all the time, you have your moments, don't you?" said Chelsea.

"It's an artist's point-of-view," said Iseult with a shrug.

They laughed together. Chelsea then went back to her tinkering and Iseult to watching.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gum-Shoes girl's cabin...

"Seriously, you are already sweating," complained Genevieve. "At least if you are going to work out so early in the morning, do so outside and away from me."

Tyki was doing morning stretches and exercises before going to take her shower. It was something that woke her mind and body up, readying her for the day. She always did this, yet Genevieve's complaining was getting in the way.

"You are on the other side of the cabin," said Tyki, not stopping her excercises. "You have enough space."

"Seriously, she is like nowhere near you," agreed Deborah. "Besides, what is wrong with her taking advantage of the morning? You should always work hard; which is what she is doing? What are you doing?"

Deborah was tired of Genevieve's complaining. All night, Genevieve was yelling at people for even the slightest whimper. Finally Deborah's adult side finally came out and started to scold Genevieve.

"I am getting myself ready too," said Genevieve with a sneer. "I already took my shower, so I would rather no one sweat on me and make me need to retake one."

...

[Tyki]

"That girl gets on my nerves. She better prove herself in the challenges or I will personally throw her off the island myself. There is no room for _that much_ complaining."

Tyki let out a small sigh before straightening herself back up.

"Seriously!"

* * *

Xiuying and Deborah were talking to each other, both trying to figure out what was going to happen next. It was like a game to them. Both being a bit socially awkward, it was nice to talk to each other.

Genevieve was putting on some make-up, accompanied by Camille's properly timed compliments. Genevieve gave some in return, but they were scarce.

* * *

Next door was the Gum-Shoes guy's cabin and it was in much more of a reckus.

"Seriously, do you always have to play that guitar?" asked Kauro. "It is giving me a headache."

"My playing isn't that bad," said Marty.

He was strumming away on his guitar. It was a rather soft melody, one that would normally calm somebody; but as of this moment, it was having the opposite effect.

"You were playing it all night though!" snapped Kauro.

Marty didn't seem to know when to stop playing his guitar. It was peaceful for him, so he didn't really notice when he was playing it when he shouldn't.

"Not all night," said Marty.

"Seriously?!" snapped Kauro.

He was ready to snap Marty's guitar and would have if Nathan didn't hold him back. After a quick calm down, Kauro left for the showers; hoping that he could find some solace in the sound of water and away from that of a guitar. Nathan went back to what he was doing. All while Marty went back to playing his guitar, though playing a new melody; one that had a bit more energy to it. Evan was sitting on his bunk, ready a different book from yesterday; "The Secret Life of a Bacteria on a Cat's Tongue".

The only person who hadn't been seen this morning was Johnny.

* * *

At the guys' cabin for the Bangtails, there wasn't as much tension. Everyone was merely talking.

"So you didn't know your own sister was going to be on the show?" asked Kolton.

Dillon shook his head.

"No," he replied. "You see, she is my half-sister and leaves on the opposite side of the country than me. We only contact each other so often through Skype. It was actually a nice surprise to see her."

"I bet," said Kolton.

"She's cute," added Zachary.

"Dude, boundaries! That's his sister you are talking about," said Varner.

"Your point is what? It was a compliment," said Zachary.

"How so? You call everybody cute and flirt with anyone. Really, you are just placing her on the same level as everybody else. How is that complimenting?" asked Varner.

"You look too deeply into things," said Zachary. "It is rather boring when you do so... Just saying."

"What?!" snapped Varner.

"It's okay Varner. She's my sister, not girlfriend. If Zachary thinks she is cute, by all means he can think that. He isn't allowed to make a move on her," said Dillon with a sweet-erieness to him.

* * *

[Zachary]

"Not allowed to make a move, eh?"

He smirked.

"Challenge accepted!"

* * *

[Spencer]

"Dillon can get kind of intimidating sometimes, huh? I guess that is brotherly love for you."

Spencer shrugs and gives off a somewhat emotionless gaze.

* * *

Johnny was walking around, trying to get his mind clear. He too had gotten tired of Marty's playing. He was going for a refreshing morning jog.

He was running when he turned a corner, around a large group of trees, and ran right into someone. He was rather bulky, having the bigger mass, thus didn't really react to running into the person. The person he ran into however bounced back and landed on their backside.

"Hey!" shouted the feminine voice of the person as they fell down.

Johnny shook his head upon realizing he ran into someone.

"Sorry," he said, offering the girl his hand to help her up.

It was Raven and she was sprawled out on her butt on the ground. She did not seem happy being run over. She glared at Johnny for a bit and then his hand before taking it reluctantly. She wasn't hurt, but she defiantly wasn't going to let him get away with running into her.

"Look, I did not mean to run into," explained Johnny, seeing that Raven was upset. It was reasonable too. "I think we are on the same team, so we should probably not be on bad terms."

Johnny was a rather muscular fellow, thus was intimidating to look at. Yet him trying to make amends to Raven defied his appearance; which was slightly humorous. Raven couldn't maintain an angry expression, letting a huff of a laugh escape.

"Seriously," she said, holding back her chuckling. "Just try not to run into me anymore."

She turned around and walked away. Johnny watching her back as she left.

* * *

**Not the longest update, only 1,477 words, but it is just the first part of week two. I will split this week [in the story] into three episodes. Next episode will feature the challenge and the episode after that, the winners are announced and eliminations. I wanted to give a look into the interactions of contestants, even though it was just briefly. There is still a lot of contestants, so not everyone is going to be developed right away and pushed into a relationship or such.**

**If you want to read another Total Drama story, check out my story, **_**Total Drama Horror**_**. It features 12 returning contestants and 12 new ones in a competition inspired by some of the most scary stories known to man. Everything from Elizabeth Bathory to Vlad Dracula to Doctor Frankenstein.**

**Question for everyone:**

***Who would you like to see more of, based on the previous episodes?**


End file.
